wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Can You See The Busy Bees?/Transcript
This is the transcript for Can You See The Busy Bees? Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, that's right It's nice to see you again Today is a day to dance ballet So, petit jeté. Time to walk to the garden. (Song: Time To Walk To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go walk through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to walk to the garden Can you try this step to walk to the garden Come, it's time to walk to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Springtime. A scene where Emma is gonna look around the garden to see some springtime animals.) Wiggles: (singing in vocalizing) Emma: (singing) In Springtime, (with the Male Wiggles singing) in Springtime, the sun shines Flowers blossom in the breeze Emma: (singing) In blue sky, (with the Male Wiggles singing) in blue sky, fly butterflies Can you see the busy bees? Wiggles: (singing in vocalizing) Emma: (singing) In Springtime, (with the Male Wiggles singing) in Springtime, the sun shines Flowers blossom in the breeze Emma: (singing) In blue sky, (with the Male Wiggles singing) in blue sky, fly butterflies Can you see the busy bees? Wiggles: (singing in vocalizing) (It translates to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a painter.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a painter. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign guitar with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps). What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Wow! Have a look at this! Ooh, I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) Oh, you're right! It's a bear! A big, hairy, scary bear. Wouldn't it be fun to sing a song about a bear and dance like one? (Song: Here Comes a Bear. A scene where Emma is gonna do these 4 animal actions to the song.) Emma: Paws up. Let's go stomping. (singing) Here comes a bear Stomping, stomping A very scary bear Stomping, stomping Paws up in the air Stomping, stomping Stomping everywhere A kangaroo jumps Boing, boing She jumps so high Boing, boing She almost touches the sky! Boing, boing The kangaroo jumps so high Wombat crawls Crawling, crawling Crawls along the ground Crawling, crawling... (She whispers.) Doesn't make much sound. (singing) Crawling, crawling The wombat crawls around Here comes the snake Ssssssssssssss! Slithering along Ssssssssssssss! His body's very long! Ssssssssssssss! Slippery snake slithers along... Paws up! (singing) Here comes a bear Stomping, stomping A very scary bear Stomping, stomping Paws up in the air Stomping, stomping Stomping everywhere. Rarrr! (Song: We're Going on a Bear Hunt. A scene where Emma is gonna walk through the woods to find a bear.) Emma: Come on, let's go on a bear hunt. (singing) We're going on a bear hunt We're gonna catch a big one I'm not scared It's a beautiful day... Uh-oh! Grass! Long, wavy grass! (singing) We can't go over it We can't go under it We'll have to go through it... Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish! (singing) We're going on a bear hunt We're gonna catch a big one I'm not scared It's a beautiful day... Uh-oh! Mud! Thick, squishy mud! (singing) We can't go over it We can't go under it We'll have to go through it... (Imitates squelching.) (singing) We're going on a bear hunt We're gonna catch a big one I'm not scared It's a beautiful day... Uh-oh! A cave! A big, gloomy cave. We can't go over it We can't go under it We'll tiptoe through it Tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe, tiptoe, tip! (She gasps.) Oh, what's that?! A shiny wet nose. Two furry ears. Two googly eyes. It's a bear! Hello, bear! (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Samba Go, Go, Go! A scene where Emma & Francisco are doing the samba dance. While Emma speaks in English & Francisco speaks in Spanish.) Emma: (singing) I can samba with my feet Francisco: (singing) Puedo samba con mis pies Emma: (singing) I can samba with my arms Francisco: (singing) Puedo samba con mis brazos Emma: (singing) I can do a samba spin Francisco: (singing) Puedo girar con mi samba (with Emma singing) We can do the samba Let the samba begin Emma: (singing) The clouds float by Francisco: (singing) And the river flows Emma: (singing) Samba dancing Francisco: (singing) Samba, go, go, go Emma: (singing) Samba, samba fast Francisco: (singing) Samba, samba slow Emma: (singing) Samba dancing Francisco: (singing) Samba, go, go, go. (Instrumental break to the ending part when Emma trills. Until, a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day (Emma speaks in sign language.) Emma: (singing) Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts